Chronicles of the Pridelands: The first King
by Channa101
Summary: The stories of the Great Kings of the Past have been past along for generations. But some stories, even the greatest, fade in time. Before Simba, Mufasa, Ahadi or even Mohatu, there was the first King.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

All was quiet. The grasslands was shrouded in the calm dakness of night. Then a loud cy hit the air. "Momma, I tired! When can we rest?"

Out of the tall grasses steped a small pride of lions. At the head was a tired looking lion and lionesse. The male was large and muscular with a golden coat and a dark brown mane. His dark green eyes scanned the area. The lionesse at his side sniffed the air with caution. She had a soft brown coat and large amber eyes. Trailing behind them was a wary group of lionesses. In the center of the group was the small cub that cried out.

A pale golden lionesse with blue eyes bent down to lick the cub on its head. "Hush Kheri. We will rest soon.". Then she picked him up by the scruff and continued to walk. Up at the head, the lionesse turned to her companion. " Haki, we must find a place to settle. The pride needs to rest and hunt. If we don't find somewhere safe soon, we will begin to lose pridemembers." Haki looked down at the lionesse. "I know Jamela . It's just, we've been through so much already. I just want make sure that we'll be safe." Jamela brushed up against Haki's side. " Well don't worry. I have a good feeling about these lands." Haki looked around, his eyes resting on the tall rock structure in the distence. "Me too."

As the small pride came closer to the rock structure they caught a strong sent of leopard. They all stoped. Jamela walked through her pridesisters and stoped at the lionesse with Kheri. " Ajia, how is Kheri?". Adjia nuzzeled Kheri. "He's fine. A little tired but fine." "Good.". Jamela walked back up to the head of the group. " Everyone is well. We should keep moving.". "Very well." Haki said, but then they caught a stronger sent of leopard. Haki growled softly " I don't trust that sent. We should...". Haki was sundenly cut of. A loud hissing cry filled the air. The pride sundenly found themselves surrounded by a group of leopards. A young adult leopard steped forward snarling. " Your not welcome here lions! Leave now." Haki and Jemela drew themseves up to their full height, they easily towered over the leopard. " We don't want any trouble," Haki said " but my pride needs rest and food." The young leopard snarled loudly. " You won't find it here! Leave, now!" He takeled Haki. Usually Haki would have been able to beat the leopard, but hunger and weakness slowed him down. The fought for a few minutes with the lionesses and the leopards watching, when a loud old voice called, "Sefu enough!". Standing up on the rock structure was a large leopard. Silver hairs around his muzzle only showed his true age. The two fighting cats looked up. Sefu stood up, " Salehe, these lions are trying to settle on our land!" . Salehe jumped down, " And they are ment to!" he said. " What!" Sefu shouted, the leopards in the back looked outraged. " Yes." Salehe spoke " The Great Ones came to me. They told me that our time of ruling these lands is coming to an end. That these lions would come to us and they would begin their rule with their ancestors up in the stars. And we must leave and find new lands." " How can you say that! How an we leave the lands we've lived in for so long!" Sefu cried. That made the pride think of painfull memories. Salehe looked down at Sefu. " Would you dare to fight against the Great Ones." He said. Sefu looked down at his paws. "No." he said. Salehe turned to Haki. " . Bowing down he said " Ndab zitha, nkosi yethu, mholi wezwe lethu. Busa lizwe bo. Lethu busa ngoxolo." Turning around, Salehe began to walk away. The other leopards bowed down as well, even Sefu. Thay all left. The pride stood there for a minute confused. Haki turned around a faced his pride. "Well, you heard what they said. I'm the King of this land, this is our home now. We will rule thes lands in peace and keep balance in the circle of life. Nothing will ever chase us from our home again." And with that, Haki walked up to the tip of the rock and called "These lands are ours now! They will be known as the Pridelands and this is Priderock our home." Then he let out a loud roar to signifie that he's the king. The lionesses joined in, Jamela being the loudest. The roars echoad into the calm night.

**Sooo? What do you think? **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know that leopards don't usuallly live in groups. But in this they do.**

**Most of the names in my story have meanings in Swahili**

**Haki: **Justice, Truth

**Jamela: **Beautiful

**Kheri: **Better

**Adjia:** Swift

**Sefu:** Sword

**Salehe**: Excellent

**If you were wondering what Salehe said to Haki, hears a translation: **King of Kings, our King, ruler of our land. Rule thisland. Rule with peace.

**More names will come up as the story progresses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As time passed, the pride flourished. Haki got a major domo, wich was just a really annoying hornbill named Idili. They also found a wise baboon named Asili to become their Shaman and close friend. Jamela found out she was pregnant with her first cub and the future heir of the Pridelands. But they were still haunted at night by old memories:

_In a land that was like a desert itself lived a large pride of lions that ruled over the land in peace. It was the Sun Pride. Lionesses where laying lazily around watching their cubs run around, their cries of joy floating on the wind. Up on a rock watching over the pride was a large male with a pale gold coat, thick brown mane and dark green eyes. Silver hairs around his muzzle and flecked through his mane was the only sign of his true age. At his side was a dark brown lionesse with blue eyes. Her eyes shone with the wisdom of an elder but a fire burned in them aswell. They were Akili and Dalila, King and Queen of the Sun Pride. They looked around, the pride was content. Their eyes fell on their two cubs. They were not exactly cubs anymore. Their eldest Haki and his mate Jamela were known to become the next King and Queen of the Sun Pride. They were hoping to have their first cub soon. Haki's younger sister Kisima was a young adult and becoming the greatest hunter in the pride. All was at peace. But sundenly, Akili caught a sent on the wind. The sent of danger. Man. Akili jumped to his paws and roared. The pride all stood up and began to run. The cubs were crying for their mothers. Spears were flying at them. As they ran they saw Gasira fall to the ground a spear stiking out of her side. More pridemembers fell. Eshe, Halili, Adimu, Badiyra. Akili and Dalila wipped around, and faced the poachers. "Mother, father!" Haki and Kisima cried. " Go!" Akili shouted " Keep the rest of the pride safe. Go!" The rest of the pride stood there for a moment not wanting to leave behind their King and Queen. " Go!" Akili and Dalila shouted one last time. Haki shook himself. " Lets go!" he shouted , though the pain in his voice showed his true grief. He turned and ran, the pride followed him. Spears flew at Akili and Dalila but the pride kept going. They had to keep going._

**So sad.**

**Review and you get a cookie!**

**More names:**

**Akili: **Wisdom

**Dalila: **Gentleness

**Kisima: **Spring

**Gasira: **Brave

**Eshe: **Life

**Halili: **Beloved

**Adimu: **Unique

**Badriya: **Like the Moon

**Idili: **Well behaved

**Asili: **Beginning


End file.
